Rope Around the Moon
by OCsRuleMyLife
Summary: I was displeased with the way NevillexLuna was discarded in the end of the 8th movie.  So I generated fluff for it.  During and after the very last battle for Hogwarts.


So... Uh... I saw the last Harry Potter movie tod- yesterday, and I loved it. Except that they TOTALLY built on Neville and Luna and said, 'NOOOPE, DIRECTOR NO LIKE YOU', so it was like blah. That said, I took the liberty of filling the plot holes between when Neville kills Nagini the snake, and when Harry walks in from killing Voldemort and Neville and Luna are sitting together. It is a parallel event to Voldemort's death and also to Harry's little wandering back into Hogwarts. This may actually generate more fluffy sequels though.

* * *

><p><span>Rope Around the Moon<span>

The balls of light flashed through the halls of Hogwarts, illuminating the corridors and flashing on the corpses, wounded, and those still fighting against the Death Eaters. Neville Longbottom stood under the dissipating cloud of black smoke, the sword of Gryffindor still glinting in his hand from bringing the devastating blow to Nagini. He looked down at Ron and Hermione, who sat together against the pile of rocks behind them. He wiped the sweat from his brow, and looked back up again at the waning battle, and gripped the sword a little tighter, his wand in his other hand. He staggered slightly, setting off with a little limp towards the grand staircase. Out of nowhere, a green bolt whipped by his head. He spun, and pointed the wand at a Death Eater behind him, shouting, "Stupify!" A jet of red zipped towards the Death Eater, who waved his wand and the jet disappeared. He came within striking distance, and Neville swung the sword towards him, then back and forth in wide, sweeping motions, the Death Eater stumbling back, his cloak cut. Neville again pointed the wand at him, and shouted, "Stupify!" once more, and the man went careening backward into the stone wall. Neville turned, now nearly at the stairs, where the last sounds of combat could be heard. He made his way over, and looked up. Half a floor directly above him, Luna stood, holding back two Death Eaters. She backed up, but the railing behind her had been previously destroyed, and she toppled backwards. Neville dropped the sword, and held his arms out, as Luna fell backwards into them. She blinked up at him. "I seem to have fallen." She said with a smile, and looked up at him with her characteristic look on her face.

He smiled back at her, "You did, and it was almost a nasty one." He adjusted her a bit in his arms, and continued holding her up.

She tapped her fingers together over her stomach. "Yes. It's a good thing someone was here to catch me." He laughed a little bit, and she continued watching his face. "Now… could you put me down? I feel like I should finish my fall." Neville blushed a bit, and put her feet down, and she smiled at him kindly. "Thank you for letting me finish the fall." He nodded silently, and leaned down to get the sword again. She looked down at him, and bent down a little to get them nearly face to face, which almost made Neville blush again. "Are you alright? You look a little red. And you're limping, and cut up, but I saw that before. You just recently turned red."

Neville was frozen for a moment, and watched her face, breathing a little quicker than before. He stood up straight again. "Yes, it's just a bit warm in here…" he muttered, brushing himself off as a draft of anything but warm air came down the stairs. Luna either didn't notice this draft or was too preoccupied to question, since she simply smiled, "I see." He watched her eyes for a brief moment, before realizing that the noise of combat had dissipated. _I'm not going to be dead… well… I COULD tell her anyway…_ He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. Luna looked at him expectantly; her head tilted slightly, her eyes blinking occasionally, the soft, grey eyes and her light hair hanging loosely, down to her waist… And then he realized that he was staring. He froze again, as she waved a hand silently before his face. "Are you sleeping?" She asked earnestly. He shook his head, and she took his arm in her hands. "I think you should sit down all the same, just in case you were to fall asleep." He followed her, and she sat him down on a platform in the Great Hall, where he simply sat, staring at the floor, as she went off to do something else. The doors shot open, and Harry stood there, and walked back in, rather aimlessly, like one who has just succeeded in something they've been after for a long time, and no longer knew what to do. Neville was in a bit too much of a trance to care, as he looked back down at the floor. He felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and looked up, to see Luna sitting down beside him. She smiled at him, and put her hands in her lap. "I didn't thank you earlier for catching me."

He blinked once or twice. "Oh… you're… you're welcome…" He breathed deeply. If there were ever any time to tell her, now was a fine one. He tried to think of words, but ended up looking down at his feet, which were kicking very slightly. "This is a lot harder when we're NOT going to be dead by dawn…"

She tilted her head curiously, and watched his face. "What's a lot harder when we're not going to die?"

He answered on instinct, "Telling you I've got the hots for—" he froze more dramatically than before, and his feet stopped their kicking.

She looked a little more curious, "Who?"

"Just someone…"

She looked a bit disappointed, and turned her head to her feet. "Well, whoever she is, she will be a very lucky girl, I'm sure. And she'll never have any nasty falls. That's a nice thing." She kicked her feet a bit, watching them bounce against the stone sides of the platform. She began to hum something quietly, and held her hands more folded in her lap.

Neville looked up a bit, and turned his head to her. "Luna…"

The addressed girl looked up. "Hmmm?"

"You don't want any more nasty falls, right?"

"I haven't had any, yet."

"But… you don't want any in the future?"

"Well, I should think I don't."

"Then… would you like someone to catch you if you fall?"

"That would probably be the only way to not have a nasty fall if one has a fall in the first place."

"Would… would you like me… to be the one to catch you?"

"That would be nice."

"What do you mean by nice?"

"I mean… nice. Like, nice to have a friend. That's nice."

Neville looked a bit downtrodden at this. "Oh…"

Luna looked at him oddly for a moment, before speaking a bit more quietly. "It would be very nice if you were the one to catch me."

"What is very nice?"

"I don't know. What is very friend?"

"I never said that."

"But I asked anyway."

"Well… I don't know. What is very friend?"

Luna shrugged, and turned her face towards the ceiling. "I suppose a very friend would catch their very friend if they fell from up there." She pointed to the ceiling, and Neville looked up as well. "And I suppose a very friend would make sure their very friend was okay before putting them down."

Neville turned to look at her again. "So people can only have one very friend?"

She looked back down from the ceiling, her face turned to Neville, so their noses were only about an inch apart. "Well, I suppose someone could have more than one very friend. But it would be rather rude to the first very friend." She leaned in a small amount, watching Neville's eyes. Neville leaned in a bit as well, also watching her eyes. "And why would someone… only have one very friend?" She leaned a bit more towards him. "Probably because… very friends are very special…" Neville looked at her lips very briefly, before looking back at her eyes to speak again. "Are we… very friends?" Luna was blank for a moment, before leaning in some more, nearly closing the distance, but leaving enough space to quietly say, "That would be very nice." The distance seemed to close of its own accord, and their eyes slipped shut, both lost in the moment as their lips met gently, pressing together. Neville opened his eyes at a touch to his shoulders, finding Luna's hands lightly placed there, but her eyes still closed. He closed his eyes again, leaning a bit closer. It was Luna's turn to open her eyes at feeling two arms wrap around her waist, seeing that Neville still had his eyes closed. She closed her eyes again, and lifted her hands, draping her arms over his shoulders completely. After what seemed like an eternity of people wandering around them, and they truly had no idea how much time it had been, since they had no view of the sun from where they sat, they very reluctantly broke the kiss. Neville smiled a bit at Luna, who smiled back, and leaned sidelong into him, putting her face into his shoulder and her arms around him. He held her gently, rubbing her back softly.

Luna whispered quietly into his shoulder, "But aside from that… I don't know what very friends do…"

Neville smiled to himself, and ran a hand through her hair. "We'll figure it out together."

"That… sounds very nice."

* * *

><p>Okay, now that you've read it, I get a proper author's note. I know this is a change from my normal anime fanfics, but I do very much hope you enjoyed my Harry Potter fluff, because I'm leaning more and more to sequels. NOTE: THIS IS FOR THE MOVIE, NOT THE BOOK. I have read the book, and I love it dearly, but it also does not have the plot holes that needed fixing. So, therefore, this is a fixing for the movie. On that note, please review, and have an absolutely stupendous day.<p> 


End file.
